


Happy New Year, Con

by CaptainJackSparrow



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, New Year’s Party, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJackSparrow/pseuds/CaptainJackSparrow
Summary: Story of Connor and Jared's first kiss, with a New Year's Eve twist.





	Happy New Year, Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sollux_Kleinman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/gifts).



Evan and Zoe whispered and giggled to each other on the couch while Jared sighed in the chair across from them.

Jared had been so excited to join his friends at the New Year's party, he had expected it to be extravagant. Full of girls and music; maybe the cops would show up. It was a ZOE MURPHY party afterall. 

Jared's hopes had been ruined, however, when he arrived at the Murphy house with his vehicle being the only one in the driveway. He hoped he was early but upon entering the house, Connor, Zoe, Alana, and Evan were the only ones there. Zoe said she wanted an intimate party of only close friends and Jared pretended not to care all night, but once Alana had left (At fucking nine! What the hell, Alana?) things started heating up between Evan and Zoe.

Zoe suddenly looked up, “Hey, we're gonna go downstairs and watch the ball drop in the basement, okay?” 

Jared looked around the empty livingroom. The Murphy parents were at a business party and Connor was in his room.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” With ten minutes until the event Jared figured he would just go home. So much for a New Year's Party. 

Zoe smiled and nodded before grabbing Evan's hand and leading him down the stairs. At least they would have a nice start to the year.

Jared stood and walked to the coat closet, on his way he saw something move in the kitchen. 

Well this is oddly like a horror movie, he thought, heading to the kitchen to investigate. Before he got to the entrance a figure shot out in front of him.

“BOO!”  
“FUCK!” shrieked Jared.

Connor laughed hysterically as Jared tried to even his breathing

“Gosh, Kleinman. I thought you were braver than that,” Connor said, practically crying.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I was just leaving.” Jared said bitterly. Connor's face fell.

“Why so soon?”

Jares huffed, “ In case you hadn't noticed, your sister and Evan are making out in the basement, you've been hiding in your room, and I'm not comfortable chilling in someone's livingroom all by myself.” he was practically shouting by the end of his sentence.

Connor stared at Jared for a moment. “I didn't realize you were upset about it. See you later then.” Connor's eyes welled up with angry tears.

“Whoa, dude, what's wrong?” Jared walked back to the livingroom, waving at Connor to follow him.

Connor followed and sat on the couch. “Zoe always throws fucking parties.” He stated simply.

Jared scrunched up his nose, “Yeah, and this one sucked, so what?” Connor began to sob.

“Dude, what's wrong!” Connor wiped his tears away angrily.

“Nothing,” he moved to leave, but Jared grabbed his arm. They stared at each other before Connor sat down again.

“Zoe didn't throw this party, I did.” he said simply, “I just wanted to have fun too ya know? So I asked my parents way before she could if I could have a party on New Year's and they said okay. And Zoe said it would suck so I had to show her and now….. well look!” Connor stomped his foot and a knock came from the downstairs in response.

“Dude, the party is fine…..well it's okay.” 

“Don't lie to make me feel better.” 

“Well maybe if you just decorated and had like refreshments? It would be perfect then.” Connor smiled slightly.

“Yeah, refreshments would have been a good idea and maybe inviting more than just three people.”

“No way,” Jared laughed. “This is the perfect amount of people.” Both boys blushed. “Well, you know. Like, not perfect like that. Like, well you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Connor shifted on the couch. “They're probably gonna kiss at midnight.”

Jared was taken aback, “What?”

“Evan and Zoe. They'll kiss at midnight.”

“Oh, yeah of course.”

Connor sighed. “You ever got action on New Year's?”

Jared lowered his eyes. “Yes, all the time.” he cringed.

“Liar!” Connor giggled, “It's okay, I haven't kissesd anybody yet, let alone on New Year's.”

The countdown began with ten.

Jared blushed as both boys looked at the T.V.

Nine.  
Jared's mouth went dry. Did he even like Connor?

Eight.  
No,of course not. And Connor didn't like him either.

Seven.  
But what if there was a spark if he just….

Six.  
No way, they were just friends. Barely friends.

Five.  
Gosh, Connor's house was hot.

Four.  
And so was Connor.

Three.  
He needed to leave, he was practically sweating.

Two.  
Jared stood to get out, maybe he was just tired. That's it, not gay, tired.

One.  
Connor reached up and pulled Jared to him. Jared lost his balance and fell into Connor's lap. Connor reached up and caressed Jared's face before pressing their lips together hungrily. Jared moaned with relief at not having to make the decision. Connor was the first to pull away, he stared at Jared's closed eyes.

“Happy New Year, Jared.”

Jared was breathless. He licked his lips, opened his eyes, and whispered, “Best party ever.”


End file.
